The Zootopia Panic
by Fazbear13
Summary: Gabriel is back and is stronger than ever in this next installment of The Dark World Saga. Waking up three months after The Containment Breach, Gabriel learns that an evil organization named Veltro released the T-Virus in Zootopia. He will have to work with Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield and Nick and Judy have to work with Claire Redfield and put a stop to this madness.
1. Prologue: The Zootopia Panic

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I worked on this story, but I'm revising it before I continue it, because now I know how to write stories correctly. And I'm also going to continue this story, and that's a promise! As always, please favorite and watch this story, and write your comments in the comment section!**

 **~Gabriel**

 **P.S. The chapters will alternate between two groups, Even Chapters will focus on Gabriel, Jill, and Chris; Odd Chapters will focus on Nick, Judy, and Claire. But on the final stretch, it will only focus on Gabriel Mossberg and Jill Valentine. And this story was inspired by Resident Evil: Afterlife and Resident Evil Revelations.**

* * *

A year after Team Light destroyed the Barrier and freed the monsters from the Underground, the Boss Monsters became members of Team Light, Sans became one of the Officers of the ZPD along with Muffet. Undyne, however, since the Royal Guard have disbanded, she has been accepted into the ZIA, and she is one of the strongest agents, so she leads the Z.S.W.A.T, but at the same time, she is one of the members of Team Light, despite Undyne being a fish that has legs and can breathe out of the water, unlike other fish. Gabriel and Nick were in a coma because they were knocked out when they were attacked by Sephiroth three months earlier, and Starlight was still feeling remorse for her husband, but Gabriel was starting to toss and turn, meaning that he was waking up after three months of being in a comatose state, the T-Virus inside of him was pushing the IVs out of his left arm and the Feeding Tube out of his abdomen.

Starlight was in her S.T.A.R.S. Uniform and was in her Arctic Fox Form, and she noticed that Gabriel opened his eyes. "Owwww..." He said as he got up, then he heard gunfire. The Pikachu then went into his Cheetah form, wearing his S.T.A.R.S Uniform. "Starlight, what's going on outside?"

"Someone sent out Bioweapons." She answered.

"How's Nick?"

"He's back up, and I'm glad you're up, because we need your help, because you are infected with the T-Virus like Alice, and your body bonded with it to a cellular level."

The cheetah got up and exited the room, Starlight follows him.

* * *

When they got outside, Gabriel stops suddenly, and he looks around, he knew something was stalking them. Starlight stopped behind him. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We're not alone here..." The cheetah answered as a giant Bioweapon with a Buzzsaw, a head on one shoulder, and a mouth on the other breaks through a container, starting them, then the creature started approaching them.

"What the heck is that!?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely a B.O.W., and it's definitely not friendly!" Gabriel and Starlight started backing away before getting out their weapons. Gabriel got his Samurai Edge and Magnum Python and started shooting at the Bioweapon. Starlight got her Pale Rider and started shooting.

Then another Cheetah, who ran in high speed attacked the Bioweapon with a very powerful kick. Gabriel remembered who it was, it was Alice. "About time you woke up, Gabriel." She said as she got out a shotgun, Gabriel knew what kind of gun it is.

"Starlight! We need to get out of the path of the Gunshot!" He yelled as he and Starlight hid behind a Wall. Alice shot at the Bioweapons and Quarters pierced the target, going at high velocity. The quarters then hit the wall, halfway in, some went through the sliding doors. Ten quarters landed by Starlight after bouncing on the front desk.

"Oh… That's why Alice collects Quarters…" Starlight said as Gabriel continued listening, there was still the sound of a Buzzsaw, it was coming towards them.

"Starlight! Let's go!" Gabriel grabbed Starlight's arm and they ran out of the Precinct. Gabriel then took out his AK-7 and started shooting at the giant Bioweapon.

"How the heck did this survive a bunch of Quarters blasting through its body!?" She asked.

"I don't know…but we need to defeat it!" The massive B.O.W. then went into a daze, giving Gabriel the chance to do a physical attack. The cheetah charged up for his Attack, then he did a flip kick, hitting the Bioweapon twice and finishing it off. The B.O.W. melted and roared before it blew up. Alice started running towards them.

"Where's Nick?" Gabriel asked Alice as she approached them.

"Helping the others. You, Jill, and Chris have to head to an abandoned Cruise Ship. I believe it's the source of all this!" She answered.

"Starlight, you'll stay here and help the others protect Zootopia."

"Right!" Gabriel then started running to the Rainforest District.

* * *

On his way to the dock, Gabriel stopped and looked around, because he felt a very familiar presence. It was Nick, and he was having trouble. He looked for the source and found that he was at the tram station, but at the same time, he sensed a bunch of Bioweapons. The cheetah ran and good to the station and Bogo was there. "Chief!" He said. "Would you mind giving me a boost?" Gabriel changed back to his true form.

"I will help you!" The cape buffalo answered him. "Officers Hopps and Wilde are in a tight spot! You go help them!" The cape buffalo grabbed the Pikachu and tossed him up as hard as he could. The Pikachu turned back into a Cheetah and got out his Samurai Edge and Magnum Python and started shooting at the Bioweapons surrounding Nick and Judy. The duo looks up and sees the cheetah.

"Gabriel!" Nick hollered. Gabriel lands on the platform and gets out his AK-7 and starts shooting at the B.O.W.s, and they went down quickly, giving Nick and Judy the chance to escape.

"Nick, Judy! Now's your chance to escape!" The cheetah told them. Nick and Judy started running, they seen Claire Redfield signaling them to come to her.

"Nick, Judy! Over here!" She yelled.

Gabriel gets the attention of the Bioweapons, he gets a bag with time bombs after he puts up his MP5, running in the opposite direction. He activates a time bomb and ditches the bag. Gabriel grabbed a vine while running. The cheetah jumps off of the platform, still holding the vine. The Bioweapons were running off the platform and started falling. The bombs exploded and the vine reached its maximum distance and starts swinging. He sees Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield fighting more Bioweapons. The cheetah waited until he was at a safe elevation before letting go of the vine. Gabriel then took out his Drake and started shooting at the B.O.W.s, taking them down quickly.

"Mossberg!" Called Valentine as Gabriel lands and attacks the Bioweapons with his Machetes.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Gabriel responded as he killed several B.O.W.s with one attack, then he followed behind Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, still shooting at the B.O.W.s.

* * *

Eventually, Gabriel, Jill, and Chris got to the dock, they seen a tugboat and they went on the said tugboat and left the dock.

"Gabriel, we'll find the source of this outbreak and prevent Zootopia from the same fate as Raccoon City, that's a promise." Jill said as Gabriel unleashed the power of the Anti-Virus on Zootopia.

"I released the Anti-Virus, but it won't be able to kill all of the Bioweapons, because I noticed that the Bioweapon with a Buzzsaw was made with my blood..." The cheetah responded to her.

"The Bioweapon with the Buzzsaw is a Scagdead." Chris added.

"Oh... I hope the others take down the remaining Bioweapons..." Gabriel was looking at the city, which was fading as the trio got farther away from the city.

"Don't worry, Team Light can handle this, I know that they can! You've fought battles that were much harder than this!" Jill told Gabriel, easing his mood.

"Right! Where are we headed?"

"The tugboat is on Autopilot, so we're heading to the Queen Zenobia. Who knows what we'll have to face, but we better be ready to face what monstrosities roam there." Chris continued as the Queen Zenobia became visible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were walking with Claire. "I've never met you before, so how should I even trust you?" Nick asked the cheetah.

"Because like Jill Valentine, Alice, Barry, Moira, Leon, Nemesis, and my brother, Chris, I'm one of the survivors from the Raccoon City Incident. My name's Claire Redfield, just so you know." She answered to the Fox.

"So you're Claire Redfield, I've heard that a Cheetah who works in the ZPD Precinct One has a crush on you." Claire started blushing when Judy said that, which was followed by whack to her head.

"Would you mind not talking about that, because you know I have a crush on that cheetah, but right now, we have to deal with this situation at paw. And just so you know, mine and Jake's relationship is now official!"

"Oh..." Then the trio makes it to ZIA Headquarters, wheelchair they encounter Jewel Lewis, who was shooting at several B.O.W.s with her Legendary Rifle, the Maramusa.

Judy got out her High Roller and shot at the B.O.W.s, taking them out. Nick got out his customized Samurai Edge and shot at Bioweapons. Claire got out her Magnum Python and shot at the group of Bioweapons behind them, but she noticed that they were collapsing spontaneously. "Nick, Judy, are you seeing this?" She asked as the B.O.W.s that Nick, Judy, and Jewel were fighting collapsed spontaneously.

"Gabriel released the Anti-Virus, that's what just happened..." Jewel realized.


	2. Gabriel 1: The Queen Zenobia

When Gabriel, Jill, and Chris got on the Queen Zenobia, Gabriel had out his Samurai Edge and Magnum Python. "Are you two ready to take these on?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She answered as they went inside the Queen Zenobia.

* * *

After they entered the ship, Gabriel looked around and seen blood. "I see blood, so now I know that something really went wrong here." He said.

"Let's move on..." Jill responded to the cheetah as the trio continued on. They went into a bright room and they seen movement.

"Gabriel, did you see that?" Chris asked the cheetah, who was now holding his Samurai Edge.

"Yes, I did, that thing, whatever it was, went into a vent..." He answered.

"Let's move on." Then they left the room.

* * *

They went through the Crew Quarters, following a noise. Gabriel seen an elevator. The doors to the elevator were open. The cheetah looks inside and looks down, he seen that the elevator was down on the floor, broken.

"Well that's out of order..." Gabriel said as Jill and Chris looked down.

"Well, that's really out of order..." Valentine replied before they heard the sound again, startling Gabriel and causes him to almost fall.

"Oro!?" He yelled as Jill and Chris caught him and they backed away from the broken elevator. "Oro-ro..." Gabriel hears the sound still thanks to his enhanced hearing thanks to his Primal Condition. He follows the sound, holding his Samurai Edge.

"Gabriel, we can't hear the sound anymore..." Chris told the cheetah.

"But I can." They seen that the vent went into another room, so they went into the door to the said room, the trio looked around and seen that they were now in a cafeteria. Gabriel will heard the clanging of the metal vent. He continued following it until it stopped. Gabriel was at another door.

"Gabriel, why did it stop?"

"Lets's go find out." Then they entered the said door.

* * *

Gabriel, Jill, and Chris entered the room. There was an unpleasant smell filling the room. "Ugh... it stinks in here..." Gabriel groaned before he seen something shine. "Hey, there's something hidden here." The cheetah puts on his scanner glasses and sees a gun hidden under a drain. "Jill, Chris, can you lend me a paw and lift the drain cover?"

"Yes sir." The other cheetahs answered him before they got to the cover and started lifting it. Gabriel seen the gun and reaches for it. A B.O.W. exits the vent behind them silently silently, and it started treading toward Gabriel, where Gabriel catches the sound of movement from an Ooze. The cheetah turns around and sees the Ooze. he gets up quickly and pulls out his Samurai Edge, Jill and Chris drop the cover and does the same.

Gabriel shot at the Ooze twice, putting it into a daze, allowing him to do a physical attack. The cheetah then charged up and did his flip kick, hitting the Bioweapon twice, defeating it easily. "What was that?" Came Starlight's voice, coming from Gabriel's Communication Headset.

"A B.O.W., but don't worry, I dealt with the thing quickly."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be much longer. And this is the start of the character alternation, switching between Gabriel Mossberg and Nick Wilde. This is how the chapter titles are going to be written.**

 **[Character] _x_ : (Chapter Name)**

 ** _x_ = Characters' Chapter Number**


End file.
